The Shinigami Eyed Duo
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: What happens when the Z-loan group meet identical yet fraternal twins with the same power as Michiru?
1. 1

The Shinigami eyed Duo

1

"Come on Lin! Momma said that this place has a zombie that we could hunt! Wouldn't that be great if we could help papa get rid of it for him?" a blonde little girl said happily as she ran down the court yard of the Kokuba Academy.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, Rin! Do you have to go so fast?" a blonde little boy, Lin, said to his twin sister as he was trying to catch up.

"Hai, I don't want some stupid head zombie hunter from Z-loan going and getting our target!" the girl, Rin, said as she continued running.

"But can't we at least take a break? I mean, even the zombie hunters from Z-loan can take a break while hunting zombies!" Lin said while panting.

Rin stop in her tracks and turned to face her identical twin brother. Lin managed to catch up to her and stopped to catch his breath. It was ironic for a little four year old girl and boy to be running around the court yard of a high school that they don't even go to.

"Are you done catching your breath yet?" Rin said rather annoyed with the fact that her twin brother had to stop and catch his breath.

Lin just shook his head and continued gasping for air. Rin just rolled her eyes and turned to her left to stare at the head stones that marked the school's cemetery.

"What do you think happens to people when they die?" Rin asked her twin brother after a long period of silence.

"Huh, what do you mean by that Rin?" Lin asked as he looked up at his twin sister, finally caught his breath.

"I mean, where do people go when they are taken away by papa? Do they go to some big waiting room like at the doctor's in the sky? Or do they go straight to whatever they were supposed to go? It's a question that I've always wanted to ask but never seem to get the chance to ask papa about it. So I'm asking for your opinion and compare it to mine." Rin said, turning towards Lin and pointing at him.

"I don't really know, I've never really thought about that before. All I know is that papa takes them to some place and that's the end of it." Lin said backing away a little from Rin.

Rin just put her hands on her hips and turned to look at the head stones again. Lin then gave a sigh of relief when he saw that his twin sister wasn't going to yell at him or chase him around the court yard trying to kill him. Out of the two of them, Rin was the more violent one while Lin was the gentler one. Lin thought it was ironic that he was chosen to train with the grim reaper first instead of his sister, being that she was the more violent one of the two.

"Well, since you had a long enough break, it's time that we get started hunting down that zombie!" Rin said as she raised her fist in the air.

Lin had completely forgotten that they were zombie hunting at this creepy looking school.

"C-can't we just have five more minutes of break time?" Lin said nervously.

"No, what if those stupid head zombie hunters from Z-loan get to our target first? Huh?" Rin said as she turned towards the path. "Besides, there's no way I'm letting them get my plushy money!" And with that Rin ran down the path towards the school's main building.

"Ah! Rin, wait!" Lin yelled as he ran after his sister, "Don't leave me here!"

"Ah, come on; don't be scared of the dark! Baby!" Rin playfully said.

"I am not a baby!" Lin yelled.

"Yes you are!" Rin said as she looked back at her brother.

"No, I'm not!" Lin said angrily.

"Yes you ar-" Rin started but was cut off by her brother.

"Rin, look out!" Lin exclaimed.

"Huh?" Rin said as she looked in front of her. But it was too late, she accidentally ran into someone who was going in the opposite direction of them.

"Ow, oh! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" the person said as they went to Rin to make sure she was alright.

Rin had fallen on the ground hard. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Waaah! Lin, I want to go home! Forget the zombie! I want to go home to momma! Waaah!" Rin yelled as she cried.

"It's okay, it's okay! Onee-chan is here! Please don't cry!" the person said as she tried to comfort Rin. The person had dull pink hair and olive colored eyes. She wore glasses and a school uniform that represented that she was attending the school that Lin and Rin was zombie hunting at.

Rin stopped crying and looked at the girl as she sniffled. Lin knelt down near Rin and looked at the strange girl as well.

"Oh, onee-chan forgot to introduce herself! Onee-chan's name is Kita Michiru." Michiru said as she got to her feet.

Lin helped Rin get up off the ground and unto her feet. They both looked up to her and smiled.

"Our names are…" Rin began.

"Lin." Lin said politely.

"Rin." Rin said happily.

"Hintari!" They both said at the same time.

"Are you two lost? I can probably walk you home, if you want?" Michiru asked as she knelt down so she could be at eye level with them.

"No we're fine. Momma knows where we are and comes get us when it's about to be midnight." Rin said happily.

"Midnight? But shouldn't you get your rest?" Michiru asked.

"Don't worry; we take naps during the day so we won't get too tried at night!" Rin said assuring.

"Well, not at least till bedtime." Lin added.

"Oh, yeah!" Rin said as she looked at the sky, "Well, we better get going! There's something that we gotta do before Momma comes. Come on Lin!" Rin had run past Michiru and down the path towards the school building.

"It was nice meeting you, Kita-san." Lin said as he bowed and ran after his sister.

Michiru watched them as the disappeared and went on her merry way.

"Oi, Rin, why are we hiding behind two head stones?" Lin asked as he and his sister peeked their heads over the head stones that they were hiding behind.

"I sense that there's a zombie coming this way. It's a minor one but we still could get some money for it." Rin said as she looked at her brother.

'Why can't we ever call it quits when we can't find the target zombie?' Lin thought as he sighed to himself.

"Well, if you want to go home, then be my guest. But as for me, I'm staying until I make some plushy money!" Rin said as she looked at the area in front of her.

"And leave you here and get hurt? No thanks, momma would think that I left you on purpose so you can get hurt." Lin said as he looked the other way in annoyance.

"Whatever do as you want. I'm just concern about getting my plushy money." Rin said.

Lin didn't hear what Rin had said. He was to busy trying to figure out what seemed like two high school aged boys were saying to someone that was sitting on the ground, looking at them with a horrified look. One of the boys appeared to be holding some sort of weapon that seemed like it was pointed towards the girl. Lin could barely make out what they were saying when his sister exclaimed, "There's the zombie!"

Lin looked at where Rin was pointing and saw a normal looking dog. But like she said before it was a zombie but it wasn't the one that they were after.

"Are you really sure that you want to go after this one, Rin? Judging by the appearance it doesn't even look like the pay would be enough to buy even one of your plushies." Lin said as he looked at the dog.

"You're right." Rin said as she folded her arms on top of the stone hedge and laid her head on top of them, "Look's like this night was wasted all for nothing."

Lin nodded his head in agreement as they watched two boys kill the zombie beast and gave guidance to it. Rin yawned and slowly closed her eyes when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Both Lin and Rin turned around and saw a woman in a witch's outfit riding on broom stick looking down at the two of them with a smile. Her light plum hair shown brightly in the moonlight and the twins new who the witch looking girl was.

"Momma!" they both exclaimed as they jumped into the comforting arms of their mother.

"I see that you two had a boring night." their mother commented.

"We sure did, momma! We couldn't find the zombie target that you told us about and the only zombie we found was a puny little one. It had gotta be the most boringest night of my life!" Rin complained.

"Looks like someone's ready for bed." their mother said she held them closer to her as she took flight.

Rin didn't say anything more; instead she was sound asleep in her mother's arms as they flew through the night sky. Lin was also sound asleep in their mother's arms as well.

"Sleep tight, my little zombie hunters." their mother, Youji, said as she held them closer to her.


	2. 2

2

"Raise and shine, Lin!" an energetic Rin said as she burst into her brother's room. She wore a yellow shirt hoodie with two fuzzy balls on it. The hoodie was black and had bear like ears on it.

Lin slowly peak his head from under the covers of his bed.

"Oi, Rin, why are you so hyper today?" Lin said as he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes.

Rin smiled and said, "We're going shopping!"

Lin looked at her as if she was delusional.

"What about school?" he said.

"Momma called school and told them that we were sick." Rin said as she ran towards her brother's bedside, "Hurry, hurry! Momma's almost done making breakfast!"

"Hai, hai!" Lin said as he sleepily got out of bed and went to his dresser.

Rin ran out of the room and into the kitchen/dinning room where she found a light plum hair girl wearing a purple and sliver cat eared hoodie cooking what seemed like their breakfast.

"Lin's up!" Rin said to the girl in a cheerful voice.

"Did you tell him that breakfast will be ready soon?" the girl asked.

"Yup!" Rin said.

The girl just nodded her head and continued cooking. Just then, Lin came walking into the room wearing the same thing as Rin but only that the yellow was a darker shade then Rin's.

"Morning momma." Lin said as he yawned and walked over to his seat at the table.

"Looks like someone is still a bit sleepy." the girl, Rin and Lin's mother said as she began putting food onto three plates, one decorated with bananas and the other oranges and the other with cat heads.

"That's because I kept having weird dreams, momma." Lin said.

"What kind of dreams, dear?" Their mother asked as she laid the plates full of food in front of Lin and Rin and herself.

"It was about this girl me and Rin met last night dying four days from now." Lin said as he picked up his glass of milk that was in front of him.

"You met a girl? What was her name?" Their mother asked.

Lin finished taking a sip out of his glass of milk and said, "Her name was Kita Michiru. She looked like she was attending the school we were at last night considering the outfit she wore was like the one me and Rin saw when we were investigating the school. Remember?"

"I remember. So you had a dream of her dying in four days, huh?" Their mother said.

"Yup," Lin said as he poured some maple syrup onto his pancakes.

"Did you dream of how she was going to die?" Their mother asked.

"She was killed by this woman who happened to be the zombie me and Rin were looking for last night. I think someone in the dream called her "Nurse"." Lin said as he took a bite out of his pancakes.

Their mother went into deep thought while her children continued eating their meal. Rin looked towards her with a look of concern on her face.

"Momma is everything alright?" she asked her mother.

Her mother quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards Rin.

"It's nothing, dear. Let's just continue eating our meal so we can go shopping, yes?" their mother said with a smile.

"Kay!" Rin exclaimed as she continued to eat her breakfast.


End file.
